The Dress
by Gryvon
Summary: Gateau/Marron, yaoi. It was more than just the dress.


Gateau was staring. This wasn't entirely unusual, but at least in his normal clothes Marron didn't feel so... exposed, and the way Gateau was staring wasn't doing much to help ease his discomfort over his current form of dress. Not that this was the first time he'd been forced to dress like a girl but it had never been so risque before. At least the plan had worked, which meant his efforts weren't entirely for nothing. The bad sorcerer was caught, the villagers saved and everyone went home happy except for Marron. 

He wanted to complain, to ask Carrot if he could hurry up so that they could get back to the inn faster so he could change. It was bad enough that he would have considered shucking the dress right there, but what he had on under the dress was a lot worse that the dress.

The villagers were all looking at him, and he was fairly certain a number of them would have approached if it wasn't for the large, burly man trailing Marron like a second shadow. Their proximity suggested quite vocally, to anyone outside of their little group, that Marron was already taken and that anyone who wanted him would have a fight on their hands - a fight that they had no chance of winning. Marron was willing to let the villagers continue to think that way, if only because it kept him from explaining that he was actually a guy wearing a dress, which only got more awkward because there were two real women traveling with them and it was a very long story as to why Marron had to be the bait instead of Tira or Chocolate.

Marron almost cried in relief as they rounded the bend and saw the inn ahead. He kept silent all the way to his room, ignoring the typical drama surrounding his brother. He felt a lot better with the door closed behind him.

It didn't stay that way for long. There was a knock on the door seconds after he'd shut it. Gateau stood waiting on the other side and Marron held back a frown.

"I thought you could use some help," Gateau offered and for once he looked actually sincere.

The fastenings were a bit of a bother. With a soft sigh, Marron stepped aside to let Gateau in. The door closed again but it had lost the sense of security he'd felt the first time.

"Hold your hair out of the way."

Marron complied, holding the long black strands off to the side while Gateau started on the first of the fastenings. He had to admit, it was a little nice to have help. Gateau's hands traveled down his back, exposing Marron's back to the chill air. He shivered and told himself it was from the change in temperature against his back rather than the way Gateau was innocently rubbing his knuckles down Marron's back as he worked on the fastenings.

"I know you've heard this a lot today, but you really did look gorgeous today in that dress."

The comment made Marron smile slightly. "You think I look good in anything."

"Of course I do, but that's just because you're so beautiful." The way Gateau said it almost made Marron think Gateau actually held affection for him. The last of the fastenings fell open but Gateau's hands stayed on him, resting lightly on his hips. "But that dress... it really brings out something in the way you walk. You looked amazing."

Whatever retort Marron was going to say was lost as Gateau pulled back slightly on his hips, bringing Marron flush against Gateau's front. Something hard poked Marron just below where the dress opened and his face turned bright red.

He couldn't move.

Gateau's hands came around to lay flat against Marron's stomach. Warm breath ghosted over the side of his face and he knew his trembling wasn't from the cold.

"I really mean it when I say you're the most beautiful person in the world." Gateau's hands rubbed small circles over his stomach, his splayed fingers brushing obscenely low. Marron blushed darker as the front of his dress tented slightly.

"I want you," Gateau breathed in his ear, ending the statement by running his tongue along the rim of Marron's ear.

Marron wasn't sure what he wanted. His body was giving a very definite yes, especially when Gateau shifted his hips, rubbing his erection into Marron's ass.

What could it hurt?

"Alright." The word came out low and Marron was a little surprised that he was already that breathless.

Gateau leaned forward, his lips landing on Marron's bare shoulder. He felt the wet tip of Gateau's tongue lick lightly against the skin before blunt teeth bit lightly. Marron gasped, his back attempting to arch in pleasure but he had no where to move, trapped between Gateau's hands on his stomach and the muscled chest behind him.

Thought left Marron as Gateau nibbled on his neck and he barely noticed when Gateau's hands brushed his shoulders, slipping under the short collar of the dress to pull the fabric down, large hands running over each new piece of exposed flesh. The fabric pooled at their feet but Marron couldn't move. He was hypnotized by Gateau's touch.

Gateau's lips pulled away and Marron whimpered, surprising himself with the noise. Gateau stepped back slightly, giving himself just enough room to quickly unfasten the bra Chocolate had insisted he wear.

"I'll have to congratulate the girls on their choice in clothing," Gateau mumbled into Marron's hair. "You wear it really well."

Marron hadn't thought his face could get redder, but somehow he managed it. He would have said something, he wasn't quite sure what, back at Gateau, but the blonde stepped up behind him again and cupped Marron through his panties.

"Maybe a different color, next time."

Marron looked down at where Gateau held him. His erection was straining against the thin fabric, a small wet spot already forming on the bottom where a few drops of precum had spilled out. Gateau's hand covered the entire front of the panties, just resting still for a moment before Gateau closed his fingers and started moving his hand.

Gateau's chest became his foundation. Marron leaned against the other man, unwittingly rubbing back onto Gateau's erection as Gateau's ministrations made him squirm.

"Want me to take these off?" Gateau was whispering directly in his ear and it was hard to think when he did that, because all Marron could think of was what that breath would feel like over other parts of his body.

"Yes!"

He wasn't sure what he wanted Gateau to do, but he knew he wanted less fabric between them.

The panties fell to the floor to land next to the dress and bra. Gateau took his hand, leading him over towards the bed and Marron was suddenly aware that Gateau was still fully clothed.

He stopped a foot from the bed, pulling his hand away from Gateau's to turn. "Let me," Marron said with more confidence that he felt. Gateau just smiled at him as Marron took the hem of Gateau's t-shirt in his hands and pulled the fabric off. Gateau seemed a bit different than normal. He wasn't leering like normal, just smiling softly and Marron wasn't quite sure what it was about him that made Gateau look like that but he knew he wanted Gateau to look at him like that more often.

Gateau's belt jingled slightly as Marron unfastened it. He paused as his hands rested on the fastening of Gateau's pants.

They were really doing this.

"Do you want me to?"

It was comforting that Gateau bothered to ask. He didn't want Marron to be uncomfortable and that gave Marron the courage to go on.

"It's okay," he said, and slipped the button free. The pants fell to the floor and Marron was left facing Gateau's erection, straining against his own underwear.

Swallowing nervously, he slipped his thumbs under the edges of the fabric and pushed it down to join Gateau's pants.

Gateau was... impressive. Marron couldn't help but stare because his own wasn't that big and for a moment he wondered if it would even fit inside of him. His mind kept turning and he wondered...

Dropping to his knees, Marron licked his lips lightly before leaning forward. His first taste was of sweat and salt and the strange tang that was another man's precum. He moved forward, closing his lips around the tip and the strangled moan Gateau gave was worth giving in to the strange idea. Marron wasn't sure how this was supposed to go, but he'd overheard Tira and Chocolate talking about it before, when Carrot was gone and they thought Marron wasn't listening. He moved his head, using one hand to steady Gateau's erection while he slipped the organ in and out of his mouth.

He wasn't able to take much of it in his mouth but Gateau didn't seem to mind and his voice just got louder each time Marron moved.

"Stop." Gateau sounded exhausted and Marron pulled away to look at Gateau curiously. The look on Gateau's face told him he'd definitely be doing it right so what...

Gateau's hands grabbed him under the arms and Marron found himself suddenly lifted onto his feet. He was turned and then Gateau pushed him down so that his hands hit the mattress. There was a quick rumbling sound as Gateau rummaged through the pack next to the bed. A second passed and Marron wondered what Gateau was doing. He didn't have long to wonder because suddenly there was something wet inside of him.

"I'm sorry," Gateau said, "but I can't wait very long."

Two fingers moved frantically inside of him and Marron automatically went through one of his meditation chants in his head, forcing his body to relax until all the pain was gone. Then the fingers disappeared and Gateau was pushing inside.

Marron shouted, hoping reverently that Carrot hadn't heard him. The last thing he needed was his brother barging in while Gateau was inside of him. His knees hit the side of the mattress and he slumped forward, head hitting the covers.

Gateau froze and Marron knew what he was going to say.

"More," Marron ordered instead, preempting Gateau's concerns.

The blonde didn't need to be told twice. He held onto Marron's hips again, guiding him back into Gateau's thrusts and he really didn't know why they hadn't been doing this sooner. The blankets muffled some of his moans and he twisted both hands in the sheets. He needed...

"Please," Marron moaned.

Gateau knew what he needed. One hand slipped around to grab Marron's erection and one touch was all it took before he was screaming into the blanket, seed spilling over Gateau's fingers. Apparently that was all Gateau needed too and Gateau's weight was suddenly pushing him down onto the bed as warm liquid trailed over Marron's thighs.

They stayed pinned to the bed for several minutes, both of them struggling to breathe normally again.

Gateau pulled away with an apology, pulling out and rolling off of Marron slowly. The grip Marron had on his hand didn't let him go far and Gateau pulled him up so that he was sitting with his back against Gateau's chest. Gateau's hands resumed what seemed to be their new favorite spot over Marron's stomach, his fingers absently rubbing small circles into the flesh.

"Do you think the girls would let you keep the dress?"

Marron couldn't help but laugh.


End file.
